gnomes_unitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin
Justin I is the president of the Confederate States of Juicemony. He was one of the founders of the Kingdom of Deltland, becoming it's King. He was chosen by Halamajama as the reincarnation of Lord Juice of the ancient Gnomes. History Justin was born as Justin of Hollace on the Isle of Hollace in the North CHINa Sea. He grew up on the island as a poor farmer for thousands of years, until he decided to abandon his home and go on an adventure on the high seas. Once escaping Hollace, he came across the orphaned baby May and the poor miner Chin, and went with Chin and the fisher Chase to find May after he was taken. They tracked him down to a green portal, which took them to Troll Hell. Once killing the Troll King, they took May and the King's gold stash and escaped to the fishing outpost. Using the gold, he purchased a small personal submarine and accompanied Chin and May on their quest to conquer the high seas during the Great Pirate War. Once their quest was complete, they traveled to the skylands to gain a monopoly on sky-goods. Justin managed to gain a great knowledge of economics and money-making, and he played a large part in making the company as successful as it was. Once Chase destroyed their headquarters in the Great Pax Scuffle, Justin and May traveled to Gnomalia and founded the Kingdom of Deltland, and soon Justin became the sole ruler once May and Brandon left to found Maslandia and Brandonia. King Justin I would go on to become President Justin once the peasant revolts forced him to create the Confederate States of Juicemony. Throughout the years, he managed to get himself elected to every single governorship, giving him complete control of his country once again. He led his country to victory during the Second Trollo-Gnomish War in spite of their great losses, and came out victorious during World War Gnome. He managed to expel Dolphinstan after realizing their manipulation and plot to destroy Gnomalia. Biography Justin was born on June 2, 0AJ, making him the oldest Gnome ever. He has long green hair and beard, and blue eyes. He has a muscular disease called Oltitus Deltoiditus, causing his deltoids to be much larger than normal. This ultimately proved to be an advantage, making him a hardened warrior and slayer of pussy. Though he has such large deltoids, he is quite skinny for a Gnome. This has made him an excellent swimmer, a frequent sport of his. Other activities include hiking, canoeing, searching the woods for Chinfoot, playing WoW, livestreaming, practicing his lotion wrestling, and destroying the cancer that is anime. Justin is quite the religious Gnome, practicing the original faith of Halamism known as Gnomalian Catholicism. Though he does not sport a left-hand necklace, he makes clear his attachment to his faith. He attends church every single day, no exceptions. Whenever Juiceland was threatened by the events of the STGW, he would have his servants act as the church officials, and he would be in the audience doing the normal church thing.